


Intermezzo ~Maximum Drive~

by phidari



Series: A Designed Beauty Of Synergy [2]
Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Intermission, Introspection, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Porn With Plot, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakana reads about something called "sex" in the Gaia Library and decides she wants to try it out. [Non-canon side story to <i>The Sum of Our Parts</i>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo ~Maximum Drive~

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between chapters 3 and 4 of _[The Sum Of Our Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4627224/)_ , but isn't canon to it. It's a fanfic of my own fanfic. Basically all you need to know is (a) Wakana fell in the well instead (b) and now she and Akiko are Double.
> 
> That said, if Wakana's characterization seems off, that's because it's remarkably difficult to extract Philip's amnesia + research mania, transplant it onto another character, and expect everyone to remain themselves in the end. Still, at her core, I think she remains Wakana.

Akiko had more or less settled into her role as the new head detective at the Narumi Detective Agency.

She'd gained access to the bank account her father had used—calling home to ask her mother "Hey, what's Dad's mom's maiden name?" had been a stroke of genius—and after taking a few more cases, she'd earned enough to make the office a little more liveable.

She didn't change much—she wanted it to remain an obvious detective's office, and she had no sense for what sort of decor that entailed. She would just have to trust her dad's design sense. A basketball hoop, though? That was a little weird.

One change she _had_ made was to clear out the alcove in the back corner opposite the desk and fit a bed where she could sleep, because why pay for an apartment when the office could double as one?

Besides, paying for an apartment meant spending more time away from the office. And she worried about Wakana.

Speaking of whom, another change was to make the garage more liveable for Wakana. Carpeting went down on the upper metal grating, and a corner of the lower half was transformed into a more comfortable living area. Akiko had had a bed and dresser installed, as well as a rug laid down and curtains hung to separate it, at least aesthetically, from the rest of the garage. It was only right that she have a more comfortable room to sleep in.

Although one would assume that if she had her own bed, Wakana would have no reason to sleep in Akiko's.

That's what Akiko thought, anyway. Which is why, a few weeks after she'd settled in at the Narumi Detective Agency, she was so very surprised to be awoken in the middle of the night by Wakana climbing under the covers with her.

"Eh...?" Akiko squirmed and shoved Wakana away. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Akiko." Wakana fixed her with an unsettling gaze. That was one of the discomforting things about Wakana—her... upbringing... left a lot to be desired when it came to her social skills. "I was just doing some research."

"Research?" Ever since Wakana had come home with Akiko, the amnesiac girl had been overjoyed to be able to use her magic astral library for her own projects. Still, she could get a bit... zealous. "What were you looking up?"

"Sex."

"What?!" Akiko shrieked.

"Have you heard of it?"

"Of course!" Akiko grabbed the slipper she kept under her pillow for emergencies and slapped Wakana upside the head. "Who hasn't?!"

"Well, I want to try it." Wakana grabbed one of Akiko's breasts.

Akiko slapped her again and shoved her to the floor.

"Ow!" Wakana whined. She glowered up at Akiko.

"Why don't you add another keyword to that search of yours?" Akiko suggested. " _Consent._ "

"But it'll be fun!"

"I said _no_." Akiko rolled onto her side and clung to her blanket. "Good night!"

Wakana sighed and trudged back to her room. At least she knew when to drop the subject.

* * *

"Wakana," Akiko called as she entered the garage the next day. "We have a case. Can you look up—"

She trailed off as the sounds of gasps and moans filled her ears. Akiko's face turned red. The curtain to Wakana's "room" was pulled back and Wakana was lying on her bed, naked, touching herself.

Akiko shrieked.

"Ah... Akiko," Wakana gasped out breathlessly. She didn't stop fingering herself as she looked toward her partner. "I read about this activity called masturbation. It's really, really fun!"

Akiko bolted back up the stairs and slammed the garage door shut behind herself. With Wakana no longer in earshot, all she could hear was her own rapid heartbeat.

* * *

"I'm going out," Wakana called out that evening. It wasn't surprising—she'd just spent an hour in the bathroom, which indicated that she'd been planning on leaving the office.

Makeup and hairdressing had been Wakana's first two in-depth lookup projects. Kind of stereotypically girly, Akiko had thought at first, but they had actually turned out to be useful. Museum was looking for a girl with split ends and bags under her eyes, and Wakana no longer fit that description. She could go about Fuuto without fear of being spotted by casual eyes.

Although, given her most recent "project", Akiko was suspicious.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping. I read about a store in the nearby commercial district that sells some toys I want to try out."

Akiko planted her face in her hands. There was only one thing _that_ could mean. "That's a waste of money!"

Wakana pouted cutely. "Well, they're my wages, so I'm going to spend them however I want!" So saying, she grabbed her purse from where it was hanging off the basketball hoop and slung it over her shoulder. "See you later, Akiko~!"

As Wakana left the office, Akiko folded her arms over her chest and grumbled.

It _was_ Wakana's money, she had to admit grudgingly. And this was Wakana's life and Wakana's body. She'd probably never experimented sexually before. Akiko felt a pang in her chest when she realized that. Wakana was just now learning how to be her own person.

Buying her own clothes and makeup.

Cultivating her own hobbies.

...masturbating.

Akiko sighed. _Maybe I should be more supportive?_ Wait, no. That would just be weird. The best thing to do would be to not say anything at all. But lose the grumpy attitude. Just pretend it wasn't happening.

Then again, Akiko reflected, when was the last time _she'd_ gotten off? She'd lived at the Narumi Detective Agency for weeks. Masturbating in her dad's office just felt weird.

Even if it wasn't _his_ anymore, she reflected somberly.

She sighed and grabbed the notebook where she'd written down the details of the current case. She needed a distraction.

  

  

Her distraction lasted three minutes.

She just couldn't keep her mind on the case. She kept thinking about Wakana climbing into her bed. She kept thinking about that matter-of-fact way Wakana had asked her if she knew about sex.

Akiko's cheeks flushed. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. God, it really _had_ been a while since she'd blown off some steam if she was thinking about _Wakana_ that way.

Not that there was anything wrong with Wakana. She was... cute, yeah, and they got along better now than they had at first. Even though she could be snotty, she'd had Akiko's back in a pinch more times than not. And Akiko had long since come to terms with her bisexuality, so Wakana's gender wasn't an issue.

Not to mention the fact that Wakana had actually been inside Akiko's head several times. What could be more intimate than that?

 _Intimate..._ Akiko frowned. This wasn't exactly the kind of intimate relationship she'd always dreamed of. Growing up, she'd imagined herself being swept off her feet by a knight in shining armor and carried over the threshold of her dream house, not shacking up in a detective agency with a weird amnesiac library girl.

Then again, she thought wryly, her father _had_ once promised to walk her down the aisle. The last time she'd seen him alive, he'd led her down a series of narrow, dimly-lit corridors to her current partner. Maybe that was the same thing.

"Argh!" Akiko bopped a slipper against her forehead in frustration. "This is stupid! I'm not in love with Wakana or anything like that!" She just thought she was cute and was actually considering sleeping with her. Those were completely different things, even if acknowledging it shattered Akiko's childhood dreams of lovey-dovey romance into a million pieces.

* * *

Wakana was whistling happily as she came back into the office two hours later. She didn't even acknowledge Akiko. She just headed straight for the door to the garage.

"Hey," Akiko called out. Now or never—she'd spent the better part of those two hours arguing with herself about this. She couldn't chicken out now.

"Hm?" Wakana glanced over at her, hand resting on the door. "Did you need something?"

 _Did_ she. Akiko crossed the office to Wakana's side. "Yeah, uh... you remember last night?"

"You mean when you pushed me out of your bed?"

Akiko frowned. "Yeah, that. Anyway, I was thinking... Are you still... interested?"

Wakana blinked. And then she grinned. "C'mon!"

She grabbed Akiko by the wrist and dragged her through the door, down the spiral staircase, and to the bedroom segment of the garage. Unceremoniously, she shoved Akiko toward the bed and dug in the shopping bag she'd brought home, retrieving objects and lining them up on her bedside table.

Lube. A dildo. Another dildo, with a flared base—Akiko wondered if she knew where that model was supposed to _go_. Several vibrators of varying shapes and sizes.

Akiko shrieked when the handcuffs came out. "Hey, hold on, I didn't hear anything about this!"

Wakana rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I know that there are different levels to this."

"Levels?" Akiko repeated, wrinkling her nose. "It's not a video game."

"There's masturbation, mutual masturbation, oral sex, vaginal sex, anal—"

Akiko covered her ears. "La la la la la!"

Wakana grabbed the slipper out of Akiko's hand and thwapped her with it. "Listen to me! And then after that there's bondage, S&M, dom/sub—"

"Argh! I don't want any of that!" Akiko exclaimed.

"Neither do I. Right now, anyway." Wakana finished unloading her purchases and finally climbed into bed with Akiko. "I was just getting prepared for later."

"You're gonna have to take care of that yourself," Akiko warned her.

Wakana just shrugged. "All this talking is boring." She pushed Akiko down into the mattress by her shoulders and kissed her.

When Akiko wasn't freaking out over this, it was pretty nice. Wakana's lips were soft against her own, but her hands were firm. Her acrylic nails dug into Akiko's skin through the light fabric of her t-shirt.

Oh. Right. That was something she should probably take care of.

Akiko squirmed out from under Wakana so she could pull her shirt off. Wakana's eyes widened as, presumably, she remembered that sex was best with clothing _off_. Though Akiko wouldn't put it past her to want to try that too. Wakana was out of her clothes in record time—and there they went onto the floor. Oh, well. Akiko had been trying to get her to use a laundry basket for like three weeks. That was a lost cause; she still seemed to think the money on her debit card sprung out of nowhere and she could just go on another shopping spree when she ran out of things to wear.

Wakana kissed her again. It was surprisingly better than Akiko was expecting from someone who'd never kissed anyone before. Could she have actually learned how to kiss from the Gaia Library? That was ridiculous, but Akiko couldn't deny it felt nice as Wakana nibbled at her lower lip.

"Ah, Wakana..." Akiko gasped out when Wakana broke the kiss. She gasped again as Wakana's lips kissed a trail down the right side of her neck, and dug her fingers into Wakana's arms when Wakana gently sucked at the spot where neck met shoulder.

Wait, was that going to leave a mark?

Akiko gritted her teeth and forced herself not to worry about it. She was in the zone; she wasn't going to back down now. _Just let it happen. It feels so good..._

When Wakana finally let up she had a smug smirk on her face. Oh yeah. That had definitely left a mark.

Well, maybe Akiko could return the favor. She lightly tugged on a fistful of Wakana's hair and pulled her in close so she could nibble on the side of her neck. Wakana gasped, nails digging into Akiko's hips as Akiko bit down harder. When Akiko transitioned to sucking, the obscene moan Wakana released echoed off the garage walls and stirred something in Akiko's groin.

The mark Akiko left on Wakana's neck was nice and dark. Akiko grinned. It had been a while since she'd done that—the last time had been with some guy during her third year of high school. He'd been so pissed at the hickey she'd given him that she'd been able to extort five thousand yen out of him for a "miracle cure"—really just some concealer that cost a tenth as much at the convenience store.

"Why'd you stop?" Wakana whined.

Akiko rolled her eyes. "Do you actually want to have sex, or do you want to just sit here and make out all night?"

Wakana rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I want to have sex," she said, and Akiko practically doubled over with laughter.

Akiko allowed herself to be pushed down onto her back. Wakana planted a kiss on her stomach, then moved down toward her ultimate goal. Biting her lip, Akiko spread her legs for her partner. She just hoped Wakana knew what she was doing.

"Ah, you're wet," Wakana observed. She dipped her finger between Akiko's folds. "You're all slimy."

"Y-yeah, that's how this works!" Akiko shot back. "I bet you are, too!"

"I know I am. That doesn't make it any less strange. Human bodies are weird."

Akiko groaned. "Like _you're_ one to talk..."

"Hmph." She rubbed her fingers between Akiko's lips, eliciting a needy shudder followed by an arch of the back and a sharp gasp when she moved up to the clit. Wakana giggled. "That's so cute...!"

"Eh? C-cute?"

Wakana leaned down and flicked her tongue over Akiko's clit. The sound Akiko made was halfway between a shriek and a moan, and Wakana laughed again. "Really cute!"

Akiko flung her arm over her face in embarrassment. "I didn't hear about this..."

Just like with kissing, Wakana seemed to have a special knack for cunnilingus that Akiko hadn't been expecting. She would wonder later just what was _in_ those books.

Right now she couldn't focus on _anything_.

When her head finally, _finally_ cleared, she blinked up at the ceiling and took long, deep breaths. That was... _not_ the best orgasm she'd ever had, but after going without for the past several weeks Akiko would take what she could get. And it was significantly better than she'd expected out of Wakana, which counted for a lot.

Wakana grinned down at her. Her long, wavy hair dangled as her finger traced idle patterns on Akiko's skin. "So that's what it looks like from the outside. I was right. You're _adorable_ , Akiko."

Akiko sputtered, but she didn't have the strength to argue.

Once she caught her breath she'd show Wakana "adorable".


End file.
